nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Grayroad
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Pacifism of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Grayroad is a mutated gray demon. Though Fraudrin notes that lower demons are neither distinctly male nor female, he refers to Grayroad as female, because of her unique level of power and abilities. Her body is covered in her own darkness, and her multiple faces are all capable of speech. Underneath the darkness that hides her form, Grayroad is composed of numerous pudgy, dwarf-sized gray demons, each of whom are able to speak and move freely. Grayroad is capable of morphing her body into a large network of darkness from which she hangs her incubating eggs. In this form, her faces are spread out across the offshoots of her body, and the eggs she carries are see-through and filled with clear liquid. Personality History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Grayroad was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (humans, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Grayroad and the rest of her fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Castle for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Grayroad and the Ten Commandments find it in ruins and concludes that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle. Great Fight Festival arc Grayroad came to save the captured Fraudrin in one of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky's research tower. She disguised herself as Dogedo to pass Deldry, Arden, and Waillo who has been guarding the tower from the outside. Grayroad broke the Perfect Cube and to avoid her Commandment, Denzel allowed Fraudrin to escape. Before they both left, Fraudrin destroyed the tower. He and Fraudrin are later seen resting in a cave. Fraudrin is still haunted by Denzel's curse, and Grayroad tells him that the curse will leave him if he abandons Dreyfus's body. Later on she, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. She serves a pivotal role in the battle, ensuring that Meliodas cannot flee by casting her Jubaku Ensa on him, a spell that prevents whoever was cursed with it from escaping their current location. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Grayroad possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. She is capable of utilizing this dark power to passively fly on her own. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. Her aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have a normally-calm Hendrickson terrified. She is capable of spawning new demons by implanting demon plants into creatures which lack magic and trapping them in egg-shaped pods. These demon plants are about as large as a sesame seed, and thus cannot be removed by abilities such as Ban's Snatch. If left alone, the eggs eventually detach on their own and hatch into servants meant to serve her. If the pods are detached prematurely and thus exposed to a certain temperature, the growth of the egg will accelerate and mature into new demons within seconds. Grayroad has shown the capability to produce Gray Demons and Red Demons through this ability. Abilities * |Fujō (Kāsu)}}: A power that enables Grayroad to inflict her targets with various kinds of ailments, making it possible to defeat enemies without having to resort to violence, thus preventing her from being affected by her own commandment. *'Shapeshifting': She is capable of shape-shifting both her appearance and voice to perfectly mimic that of her target. It is impossible for others to see through this ability. Commandment Grayroad was bestowed with the commandment of |Fusatsu}} by the Demon King. Anyone who kills in her presence will have their time stolen from them and rapidly age until they die. Power Level Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Current arc *Merlin vs. Grayroad: Lose Relationships Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Unknown **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Commanding her own kind (Gray Demons) **Hobbies: Self-conferences **Daily Routine: Nothing **Favorite food: Souls **Dream/Hope: Revival of the Demon King **Charmpoint: Nothing *She is the youngest member of the Ten Commandments. *There is said to be a single example of a mutated gray demon with power incomparable to others of its kind. Grayroad is that mutant. References }} Navigation es:Grayroad Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists